It's The Hard Knock Life
It's The Hard Knock Life is a case featured in Criminal Case as the fifteenth of the game. It is the third set in the Bloom Prairie district of New Cresthill. Plot After two murder investigations, one immediately after the other, Mona and the player went to Bloom Prairie Adoption Agency to catch 'The Holy Spirit', whose real identity was its head, Annabel Hungtinton. Nevertheless, they couldn't arrest her because she was found with her head bashed in. Foster kid, Emily Wallis, economist, Frederic Spades, and florist, Evonne Moore were considered suspects. Apart from them, the duo discovered a creepy doll with a message from Annabel, who knew that they were going to arrest her so she planned to commit suicide. Before the doll got self-destructed, it also revealed that 'The Hunt of Cocoons' was assigned to someone else. Later on, because of the tiredness, Mona felt asleep in the common room. In order to let Mona rest, Abaddon offered to replace her for the rest of the investigation. Animator Vincent Silverberg and Childhood and Innocence's supporter, Luigi Koys were also added to the suspects' list. Soon, they found out that Emily broke several alcohol bottles from Annabel's cabinet because she was making the foster kids' lives insufferable, treating them almost like slaves, and that Evonne was disgusted about Annabel's alcoholism, wishing her death so the government could hire a new head, more capable for the adoption agency. At the end of the chapter, Mrs. Moore asked the duo to search Emily since she ran away with all her stuff. Abaddon and the player found her in an internet café along with Vincent Silverberg. The animator confessed that he was only committing an act of mercy considering Annabel's apathetic behavior and some of the kids' testimony. In addition, Luigi was ruining the victim's shows in the bar since she returned to the city after she dumped him back in college. Furthermore, Frederic was attracted to her, reaching the point where he bought expensive gifts and sent them to her, but Annabel rejected his advances because of his age. After getting enough evidence, the team arrested Luigi Koys for Annabel Hungtinton's murder. Luigi played the fool at the beginning, but when the evidence was presented, he refused to keep talking. When Judge Fraire asked him about the murder, Koys burst into tears and confess everything. Back in college, Annabel got pregnant with his baby, which led him to start working to give his family a better future. However, one day Annabel left the city. After ruining several of her shows in the present, Luigi finally confronted her in the adoption agency, where she heartlessly said that he was ruining her career, so she needed to dispose of all of his, including their baby. Enraged about the confession, Luigi grabbed a hammer and hit her repeatedly until she passed away. He was sentenced to 30 years in prison. In the aftermath, Emily asked for help to find her friends. When the team was investigating their room, they found, a golden cocoon with a message. Apart from explaining the hunt, it said that the bar had a "peace offering" for them. Abaddon and the player went to investigate and found a blood-stained pair of glasses. Nicholas informed them that the blood belonged to the girls, meaning that the hunt had officially begun. Also, Norbert came to the station with a plan for Xavier's issue. However, after Hara heard this and asked for an explanation, Korrik nervously claimed that he was in love with him and ask for a date at that moment. Surprisingly, Xavier accepted, which lead Rogelio to spy on them, nevertheless, it didn't pay off. With the team's energy on the ground, the Chief sent them to rest for stop 'The Hunt of Cocoons' and its new administration as fast as possible. Summary Victim *'Annabel Hungtinton '(found at the adoption agency with her head bashed in) Murder Weapon *'Hammer' Killer *'Luigi Koys' Suspects :: Emily Wallis :: Foster Kid Profile: *The killer eats heart brochettes *The killer uses shea butter *The killer knows anatomy Appearance: *The killer has curly hair :: Frederic Spades :: Economist Profile: *The killer uses shea butter :: Evonne Moore :: Florist Profile: *The killer eats heart brochettes *The killer uses shea butter *The killer knows anatomy Appearance: *The killer is caucasian :: Vincent Silverberg :: Animator Profile: *The killer uses shea butter *The killer knows anatomy Appearance: *The killer is caucasian :: Luigi Koys :: Childhood and Innocence's Supporter Profile: *The killer eats heart brochettes *The killer uses shea butter *The killer knows anatomy Appearance: *The killer is caucasian *The killer has curly hair Quasi-Suspects :: Norbert Korrik :: Tattoo Artist :: Rogelio Minow :: Tech Expert Killer's Profile *The killer eats heart brochettes *The killer uses shea butter *The killer knows anatomy *The killer is caucasian *The killer has curly hair Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Adoption Agency (Clues: Victim's Body, Creepy Doll; New Suspect: Emily Wallis; Victim Identified: Annabel Hungtinton) *Examine Creepy Doll (Result: Unlocked Device) *Ask Emily Wallis about Ms. Hungtinton's whereabouts *Investigate Common Bedroom (Clues: Briefcase, Flower Muffins, Teddy Bear) *Examine Briefcase (Result: Gold Pieces) *Examine Gold Pieces (Result: Knuckle Duster; New Suspect: Frederic Spades) *Talk to Frederic Spades about his relationship with the adoption agency *Examine Flower Muffins (Result: Present Tag) *Examine Present Tag (Result: Sender's Name; New Suspect: Evonne Moore) *Question Evonne Moore about her constant visits to the adoption agency *Examine Teddy Bear (Result: Bloody Teeth) *Analyze Bloody Teeth (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses shea butter) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats heart brochettes) *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Hawaiian Bar (Clues: Victim's Phone, Luau Costumes) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Vincent Silverberg) *Ask Vincent Silverberg about the numerous calls from the victim (Profile Updated: Vincent uses shea butter) *Examine Luau Costumes (Result: Scratched Hammer) *Analyze Scratched Hammer (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows anatomy) *Investigate Cleaning Supplies (Clues: Crystal Shards, Voodoo Doll, Stained Paper *Examine Crystal Shards (Result: Jagermeister Bottle) *Analyze Jagermeister Bottle (03:00:00) *Confront Emily Wallis about steal Annabel's alcohol bottles (Profiles Updated: Emily eats heart brochettes, uses shea butter and knows anatomy, Evonne uses shea butter) *Examine Voodoo Doll (Result: Yellow Dust) *Examine Yellow Dust (Result: Sunflower Pollen) *Question Evonne Moore about wanting pain and death for the victim (Profile Updated: Evonne eats heart brochettes) *Examine Stained Paper (Result: Childhood and Innocence's Card; New Suspect: Luigi Koys) *Question Luigi Koys about trying to recruit the victim to C&I (Profile Updated: Luigi knows anatomy) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Vincent Silverberg about helping Emily to run away (Profiles Updated: Evonne knows anatomy, Vincent knows anatomy) *Investigate Bar Stage (Clues: Broken CCTV, Ruby Ring) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (09:00:00) *Ask Luigi Koys why he constantly ruined Annabel's presentations (Profile Updated: Luigi eats heart brochettes and uses shea butter) *Examine Ruby Ring (Result: Brown Particles) *Analyze Brown Particles (Result: Tobacco Flakes) *Question Frederic Spades about his attraction towards the victim (Profile Updated: Frederic uses shea butter) *Investigate Victim's Desk (Clues: Medical Diagram, Candy Box) *Examine Medical Diagram (Result: Greasy Substance) *Analyze Greasy Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is caucasian) *Examine Candy Box (Result: Plastic Bottle) *Analyze Plastic Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has curly hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Chapter 3! Kids Must Be Kids (3/6) *Ask Emily Wallis about her friends' disappearance *Investigate Common Room (Clue: Strange Artifact) *Examine Strange Artifact (Result: Golden Cocoon) *Examine Golden Cocoon (Clue: Message for the Police) *Investigate Hawaiian Bar (Clue: Pile of Flowers) *Examine Pile of Flowers (Result: Bloody Glasses) *Analyze Bloody Glasses (06:00:00; Reward: Burger) *Talk with Norbert Korrik about his plan to discover Xavier's secrets *Investigate Bar Stage (Clue: Gift Basket) *Examine Gift Basket (Result: Blue Liquid Bottle) *Examine Blue Liquid Bottle (Result: Curaçao Bottle; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Analyze Curaçao Bottle (06:00:00) *Accompany Rogelio to spy the date of Xavier and Norbert (Reward: Cupid Outfit) *Move on to the next case! Category:Cases of New Cresthill Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Bloom Prairie